Abandoned Village
The Abandoned Village is one of the many ruins found in Breath of Fire IV that spots the world. Located near Chek, it briefly becomes the hiding place for villagers after Rasso and his troops arrive to capture Ryu but its location is easily discovered. It is then the scene of their slaughter and where Ryu first transforms into the Kaiser Dragon. Rei and Teepo can be found selling items here after the game has been cleared. Story Rasso, a captain of the imperial army, abducts mediums from Chek in order to learn the secret spell of evocation and to learn where the AbandonedVillage_slaughterRasso.jpg|Rasso using force against civillians. AbandonedVillage_Ight.jpg|Rasso then summoning his servant Ight to fight the party. world_abandonedvillage_sunmural.jpg|Berserked Ryu taking on Ight. AbandonedVillage_Kaiser_RAGE5.jpg|Ryu's dormant true potential awakens, the almighty Kaiser Dragon. AbandonedVillage_Kaiser_Frying Rasso.jpg|Kaiser charging his Breath to end Rasso AbandonedVillage_Kaiser_Frying Rasso2.jpg|Rasso now pays for his crimes. AbandonedVillage_Kaiser_RAGE.jpg|Ryu cannot control his rage and turns it towards Imperial Troops. AbandonedVillage_Kaiser_RAGE4.jpg|Kaiser finishing off an entire squadron in one blow. AbandonedVillage_Kaiser_RAGE6.jpg|Ryu berserked. AbandonedVillage_Kaiser_RAGE7.jpg|The dragon stirred up by Ryu's emotion. AbandonedVillage_Kaiser_RAGE_End.jpg|Nina eventually manages to calm down Ryu. Ursula's life is spared. whereabouts of the other half of the Yorae Dragon, Ryu. Being the sadistic man he is, he does not shy away from using violence against women and children. Ryu, Nina and the others returned from Yorae Shrine to Chek to find both a damaged Ershin and a distressed Abbess. They head towards Abandoned Village and camp briefly. On the next day, Ursula, a captain of the imperial, shows up and captures Ryu. They head to the village where Rasso was found to regroup, only to realize that he killed civillians. He then summons Ight, another servant of his, who attacks the party. Facing an overwhelming foe, Ryu finally loses his mind after seeing his friends being defeated and after whitnessing the slaughter of the innocent. He transforms into the mighty Kaiser Dragon and easily defeats Ight. Rasso cannot fathom the display of terror and the gravity of his actions that caused Ryu's transformation. Ryu mercilessly burns Rasso and Ight to cinders. Ursula is paralyzed by fear as Ryu turns his anger towards the Imperial soldiers. Kaiser mimics every single one of Ryu's movements and swings once at the soldiers, easily swiping them off the ledge of the cliff as they get hit by debris. Ryu is standing there, trembling with burning rage and now looks at Ursula. Nina bursts out in tears and hugs Ryu in an attempt to calm him down. She manages to let him regain his senses but he collapses and falls asleep, completely drained by what happened. The party then captures Ursula and ties her up with a rope. Ursula needs to process what she has whitnessed. Her orders were to bring Ryu to the Western Continent and she now needs to find a way to achieve these goals, being the only surivor of her batallion. Her strategic position has changed and she is now at the mercy of Ryu and the others. The party heads to Chek and proceeds to discuss with Ershin and Abbess what happened. It is revealed that the Fou Empire summoned Fou-Lu in the first place, but Ryu is actually his other imperfect half that arrived centuries later from Fou-Lu's initial summoning. With a new party member in tow, they head towards Mt. Ryft to get back into the North Desert region where their sandflier crashed. Significance of the Event within the Context of the Greater Plot In a way, the story of Breath of Fire IV can be seen as a moral tale or a parable even. The Yorae Dragon can bring both blessing and destruction for he is a blank slate. Deis and other Endless explained this in Chek. To use her metaphor, if the world is a sailboat, the gods are the wind that powers it. The direction it takes therefore largely depends on the will of the gods and the Yorae Dragon in particular. Ryu was born into this world as a blank slate. He has not made any experiences yet and has no concept of good or evil. Up to this point, he took people as they are, however Rasso's display of terror has shaken up his view of the world as he was confronted with extreme sadism and violence. His emotional outburst was an equally extreme reaction that counters what he saw. He now learned the evil side of mankind. Fou-Lu, in contrast, has lived for centuries and seen both good and bad in people. He understands the human condition and human nature, including the beautfiul and the ugly, far better than Ryu. He is usually composed, not surprised by violence and terror directed towards him. The only emotional outburst of this scope occurs in Soma when he realizes that the empire used Mami as a sacrifice for a hex, a woman who took a liking in him. While Fou-Lu's stance was more or less pre-existing as seen through his dialogue in previous scenes, his view now seems solidified and he is dead set on toppling the current emperor Soniel. How will both halves of the Yorae Dragon act from now on? How will this event shape their decisions in the future? Treasure Enemies Trivia *Ight does not take damage until Ryu's transformation. He either oneshots the party if the battle drags out or triggers the transformation when Ryu is defeated *after the battle with Rasso, later in the game, Rei and Teepo have a cameo and open up a shop that sells extremely strong gear *the Treans that appear after the fight are another great levelling opportunity, but hard to take down due to their HP regen (15k/round) *the way up to the village is a separate "?" on the map whereas the actual abandoned village is also marked as "?" on the map Gallery AbandonedVillage_place.jpg|Panoramic shot, sense of place. Category:Breath of Fire IV Locations Category:Highlands Region Location